Akatsuki Tournament
by Uchiha Bara
Summary: the Akatsuki are hosting a new Dark Tournament! the spirit deteectives have to fight in it! team hebi is in it, as well as team 7 and other teams! my oc is one of main characters in this. naru/yyh xover. t for safety, mostly langauge, and death
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki tournament

YYH Naruto xover ff

_Chapter 1 _

Kurama was in the clearing he had made to remind himself of the Makai when he suddenly felt a familiar aura that he had though he would never feel again. He turned around and saw a girl around 21 with long black hair and obsidian eyes standing at the edge of the clearing. She was wearing what he recognized as a shinobi outfit from a mission he had gone on 4 years before. She seemed to have a silver rose mark on her neck.

"Bara?" he asked. She nodded. He had met her on his mission 4 years ago in the Land of Fire. The mission had lasted for almost a year, and they had become mates during that time.

"Kurama?" she asked, starling him out of his reverie.

…

Bara had been following a familiar aura and had wound up in this clearing. She saw someone she never thought she would see again. Her mate, Shuichi Youko Kurama Minamino, aka Kurama.

"Bara?" he asked with incredulity in his voice. She nodded. He went silent for a while.

"Kurama?" she asked. Her voice seemed to startle him out of his reverie. She blinked when he was no longer in front of her, but she was able to follow his aura, so she wasn't surprised when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She noticed silver hair and realized he had changed to his yoko form.

"I missed you." He murmured into her ear. She reached up to rub his ears, and a purring noise came from him. He leaned down to kiss her and when they broke apart for air, she murmured,

"I missed you too."

…

Hiei was surprised when he felt Kurama approach the house. The fox was normally gone for a few minutes when he went to visit the clearing, but he had been gone for several hours today. That was a first, and now, for some reason, Kurama was in yoko form, and he had a girl with him. Hiei concentrated, and recognized the girl's aura. It was Bara, Kurama's mate. He flitted to the door.

(fox, why are you in yoko form? And how did your mate get to this world?)

(Oh, hello Hiei. I don't know how Bara got to this world. I forgot to ask.)

(You didn't answer my first question.)

(You guys do know that's its rude to talk about someone behind their back, right?) the 2 youkai were startled when Bara telepathic voice interrupted their conversation. How did she manage to hear what they were saying and how did she telepathically talk to them?

"What-" Kurama started.

"I _am _a ninja, you know. Though I'm probably the only one that can talk telepathically to you 2. Anyways, as to how I got here, I'm not sure. I think it was the Akatsuki. They captured me, and…tortured me. They told my otouto to kill me, but I somehow harnessed immense amount of power, and then I guess I blacked out or something, because the next thing I knew, I woke up in the forest, and felt Kurama's aura. I followed it, and I found him."

"You must've made a portal somehow." Kurama murmured. As he finished speaking, his compact rang. Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"_Kurama, I need to see you and Hiei right away. Botan should be there any minute."_

"What-"

"_Don't ask questions, just come!" W_ith that, Koenma's face vanished.

"I wonder what that was about?" Kurama mused. Botan suddenly appeared with a 'pop' and transported them all to reikai.

The 4 of them entered the office. "Koenma-sama, I brought Hiei and Kurama as requested. Though they insisted that this girl come with them."

"That is fine Botan; you need to get Kuwabara and Yusuke now."

"Hai." With that, Botan popped out again. She reappeared a few minutes later with Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were annoyed from being dragged here.

"What the hell do you want, toddler?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why did you drag us here for no reason?"

"It would seem that some person by the name of Akatsuki restarted the dark tournament." Koenma replied, ignoring Yusuke. "You have been 'invited' again. Who is she anyways? And why is she here?" Koenma finished, indicating Bara.

"For your information brat, my name is Uchiha Bara. I am in the ANBU, or Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, aka Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. I am from Konohagakure, one of the five great shinobi villages. I am also Kurama's mate. As to what I am doing here, I wanted to see what was so urgent. And by the way, Akatsuki is not a person."

"Then what _is _Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki is an evil crime organization that is capturing all of the bijuu for global domination. It means red moon, and its members wear black cloaks with red clouds. They each have their own ring for extracting the bijuu from the jinchuuriki. Their leader is Pain, and their members, as far as I know, are Konan, Zetsu, Tobi/Madara, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and at one time, Orochimaru. They are all S-class evil ninja."

"How do you know that?" Koenma exclaimed.

"I was captured by them several times before."

"Why were you captured? You're completely normal." Yusuke said.

"For your information, you baka hanyou, I am _not_ normal, and I suggest you refrain form calling me such, unless you wish to die an _extremely_ painful death." Bara replied.

"What-how the hell do you know about that? You're normal!" Bara sighed.

"_Baka."_ Hiei said, smirking. Yusuke glared, before he was suddenly hit with so much force, he flew through 4 walls before hitting the 5th. He would've slid to the ground but he found he was pinned to the wall with strange looking knives. He stared through the Yusuke-shaped holes in the walls but Bara didn't seem to have moved. She was still facing Koenma.

"I told you not to call me normal. Don't you listen?" Bara asked. Kuwabara was staring, shocked. He decided never to get on Bara's bad side. Koenma was as far away from Bara as he could get.

"T-this m-meeting is over before someone else gets hurt." He stammered. Bara smirked and walked over to Yusuke. She took her kunai and grabbed him by his ear. The portal opened and she threw him through before walking through herself, with the other 3 tantei following her.

...

end chapter notes: please review! sry for it being chapter 1 again, but i had a better idea, so i changed it. i needed to do this, it is nesecary for the rest of the story. chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It had been almost a month since Koenma had informed them about the Akatsuki Tournament. Bara was training with Genkai, an old physic that lived on the mountain, as well as Hiei and Kurama. The Akatsuki Tournament would start in 3 days, and they were leaving today. Kurama, Hiei, and Bara met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara as they walked towards the clearing where they would be boarding the boat that would take them to the island. After they had fought everyone on the boat, they headed to the 'hotel' they would be staying at. They headed up to their rooms, and Bara made the excuse of going for a walk. She was joined by Kurama and Hiei.

They went into the forest, where Bara said she felt Itachi's aura. He was leaning against a tree.

"Hello, Bara-nee-san. Long time no see." The man said, smirking.

"Hello, Otouto. It's only been around a month, actually. The way I remember, you tried to kill me last time I saw you. Not exactly a nice reunion, if you know what I mean."

"It was orders. I actually just want to talk to you. Sit down."

"Fine, we can talk, but I'm not sitting down."

"Hai, Hai, but can you send those 2 away?"

"Iyada. Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of them."

"Do you trust them that much? Tsk, tsk, is that what Konoha shinobi are like now?"

_"Shut up." _Bara spat. "This is my mate and my best friend! Whatever you need to say, they can hear it."

"Hai, Hai. Let me tell you this. The leader of Akatsuki is not truly Pain. He is being controlled by Madara. I do not wish to fight you, but they will make me." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, at least it wasn't an encoded message. That would take forever to figure out." Bara said, as they headed back to the hotel. They entered the room to find Yusuke and Kuwabara asleep on the couch. "Bakas." She said. "How late is it anyway?" she looked at the clock on the other side of the room. "Oh, _that's _why they're asleep. It's nearly 1am."

Kurama, Hiei, and Bara headed to the bedrooms to get some sleep before the first round in the tournament tomorrow.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

end notes: well, there you go. another chapter. dont you love me? its only been 2 days since i fixed the last chapter. i know this chappie sucks, but no matter how much i rewrite it, it sucks. sadly.

btw: i posted a challenge fic on my profile. if any of you would like to take the challlenge, just pm me or review saying so. i would appreciate it greatly.

r&r please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team Urameshi walked into the stadium across from their opponents. This was _another_ Dark Tournament, and whoever won got their wish. As it was the Akatsuki who were hosting it, most of the teams were made up of shinobi, youkai, or a combination of the 2. There were also some jinchuuriki mixed in. Team Urameshi was facing Team Hebi first. Bara was shocked when she saw Sasuke as the leader of Team Hebi, who they were about to fight. Team Hebi consisted of Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and a youkai called Karasu. The other members in Team Urameshi were shocked to see Karasu alive. Once Kurama explained who Karasu was, Bara said that he had probably been brought back to life by Kabuto, Orochimaru's loyal servant.

Sasuke was surprised when he saw his elder sister on the team he had to fight in the first round.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. The rest of Team Hebi looked up.

"Sasuke, who's that?" Karin asked. Sasuke ignored her.

"Hello, otouto. Why are you here? You were in Konoha last time I saw you. Of course, that was _before _I got captured by the Akatsuki and found myself here."

"I left to gain power from Orochimaru. I killed him, after he could give me no more power." Bara looked sad at her otouto's answer.

"I really don't want to fight you." Bara said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Koto was once again commenting on the matches, as she leapt into the ring. "Team Hebi will be fighting against Team Urameshi, who won the last Dark Tournament!" she announced. "Teams, please send someone up to decide on the matches." Bara went up before Yusuke could protest.

"One-on-one?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. I could probably take you all on at once, but my team wouldn't be too happy about that, and I don't want them getting caught in some of my attacks."

"Well then, it looks like the teams will be fighting one-on-one! First challengers up, please!" koto announced. Bara and Sasuke stayed where they were. "It looks like the first match is between Uchiha Sasuke from Team Hebi, and Uchiha Bara from Team Urameshi. By chance, since you have the same last name, are you related to each other?" koto asked. The two Uchiha's nodded.

"He's my otouto." "She's my nee-san." They said at the same time.

"By the way, you might want to commentate from a high point on the stands, and any demons that have barriers need to put them up now. We are both ninjas, so there is going to be a lot of jutsu used, and I don't think anyone wants to get caught in the crossfire." Several barriers appeared in the stands, and Koto quickly moved to higher ground.

"That goes for the rest of our teams, as well." Sasuke said. The teams immediately moved.

"READY, BEGIN!" koto shouted. Shuriken were immediately exchanged, and the two ninjas vanished. They reappeared a few feet in the air with kunai crashing, and then vanished again. This continued for several minutes before both opponents reappeared on the platform. Sasuke had a cut on his cheek, and Bara had a small cut on the back of her hand.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, causing Bara to do so as well. He created a chidori and flew at her, surprised when she simply caught his wrist. "Really, otouto? Kuwabara is about the same strength as you, surprisingly. If this is all you have, I can easily beat you." She taunted. He ran his chidori current through her but she didn't let go. "What, you thought you were the only one with lightning nature? I have all six natures, and can also do wood, and several others." She said.

Using one hand, she made hand signs. "Katon: Gokyakku no Jutsu!" she shouted. Sasuke jumped out if the way, but got his right side crisped. Bara was surprised he had managed to escape that quickly. "Well, it seems you are stronger than the baka." She taunted. He started to call upon the curse mark, and then transformed into his level 2 curse mark form. He then created another chidori. She quickly put barriers around her teammates and Koto, before creating a Rasengan. They flew towards each other and cries of 'chidori' and 'rasengan' were heard as a large explosion shook the stadium. When the smoke cleared, most of the stadium was vaporized, and Sasuke was panting, struggling to stay upright. Bara stood there with a few cuts, but was otherwise uninjured. She was panting as well.

"W-when did you get so…strong? And where…did you learn rasengan?" Sasuke panted.

"I had excellent teachers." Bara said, catching her younger brother as he fell to the ground, passed out from exhaustion. She removed the barriers around Koto and her teammates. Sasuke's teammates were all passed out, with the exception of Karasu, who was vaporized in the blast. "Well, Koto, since none of the members of team Hebi can fight, Team Urameshi wins, ne?"

"H-Hai. Team Urameshi wins the first round of the Dark Tournament!" she announced.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

end notes: fight scene! finally! i was gonna make this chapter longer, but i want to do the 2nd round of the dark tournament seperate. i will update soon. tabun. review or i will send Jiraiya after you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having won the 1st round of the Akatsuki Tournament, Team Urameshi didn't have to fight for another day. Bara took her brother to the infirmary, with her teammates carrying the remainder of Team Hebi behind her. Everyone but Bara left after that. Kurama and Hiei went to observe the rounds Tournament, to see how strong their opponents would be. Kuwabara and Yusuke went back to the room to sleep.

Bara talked with Yukina while she waited for her brother to wake up. The koorime was here to heal the injured fighters that survived. She said that since Team Hebi had been brought in, there would be a lot more work. Bara replied that they were just knocked out, with the exception of Sasuke. Said Uchiha woke up in the middle of all this.

"Bara-nee, where am I?" Sasuke asked.

"In the infirmary. I carried you here, after you passed out. Your team lost the first round, because being under my barrier seemingly knocked them out from the shock." Was the eldest Uchiha's answer. "It's only been a few hours since the first round. I think the 2nd or 3rd round is just about finished."

"Do you know who's fighting?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me a sec." Bara replied, seeking out Kurama's aura. She formed a mind link. (Kurama, who's fighting right now? My otouto wants to know.)

(Team Seven, which consists of an Uzumaki Naruto, a Haruno Sakura, a Sai, a Hatake Kakashi, and a Yamato. And another team, which consists of some ugly demons that didn't give away their names.)

(Arigato.) She replied. Aloud, she said, "Team Seven is currently fighting. It consists of Yamato, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. They are fighting against a team with some hideous demons. Does that answer your question, Sasuke?"

"H-Hai. How do you know that?"

"Mind link. Very useful at times."

"Naruto…"

"Ah, yes, you were on Team Seven at one time, ne?" At a nod from Sasuke, she continued, "It seems that team seven is winning. Not surprising, really, since Kyuubi's Avatar is on their team."

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yep. Kyuu-chan is Kurama's cousin. He seems to be taking good care of Naruto. Good thing, because Kurama or I would get after him if he didn't. On another note, I have to go. I need some rest if I am to fight again tomorrow, you should be out of here in a day or two. Ja." Bara stood up and left the room. Sasuke stayed quiet for a while, contemplating her words, and again wondering when his elder sister had gotten so powerful.

* * *

end notes: sry for the short chappie, but ive been busy lately. now that schools out, hopefully i will be updating more often. review, please, they help me! and i know people are reading this story, but not reviewing! review or i will send the kyuubi after you! seriously, people favorite and alert this story but dont review! just put a smiley face or something! it doesnt have to be a long review! seriously!

sry for the long rant, but please review!

-ja


	5. Chapter 5

AT c5

It was the second day of the Akatsuki tournament. Team Urameshi was fighting first. Again. This time they had to face Team 7. They consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, and Yamato. All of whom were surprised to see Uchiha Bara.

"Hello Kakashi-senpai, Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan, Yamato-senpai, and Sai, was it?" Team 7 nodded in response. "Oh, and Naruto, say hi to Kyuu-chan for me."

"Kyuu-chan?" Bara sighed.

"The nine-tailed fox in your body, baka."

"Oh. You know him?"

"Of course I do. He's Kurama's cousin." Koto was looking back and forth between the 2 teams.

"Well, captains step up please." Bara and Kakashi stepped up. "Decide your method of battle."

"One-on-one, senpai?" Bara asked. Kakashi nodded. The captains stepped back down.

"One-on-one it will be then. First challengers, step up please!" Koto said. Sakura stepped up for Team 7. Kurama stepped up for Team Urameshi, since nobody else wanted to go. Kuwabara had his "Honor Code", Hiei said he wouldn't waste his energy, Bara wanted to let the rest of her team have a chance, and Yusuke had fallen asleep.

No sooner had Koto said 'begin' than the pinkette was wrapped in vines, and couldn't escape.

"It's no use struggling, the vines will only tighten." Kurama said. The pinkette lowered her head in defeat.

"I concede the match." She said. Kurama let the vines drop her to the ground. Koto was staring.

"I think that's a new record! Kurama wins in less then 3 seconds!" Kurama smirked as Sakura walked back to her team. Naruto stepped up next. "Begin!" Koto shouted.

The Kyuubi vessel was wrapped in vines, but he burned them right away. When he looked up, everyone could see that his eyes were red with slit pupils, and the whisker lines on his cheeks had darkened. He now had claws and fangs, and his hair was sticking up.

Yamato started making hand signs, but was stopped by Bara. "Don't senpai. Kurama has it under control. Kyuu-chan won't get out of control this time."

"_Kyuu-chan? _I have to subdue the Kyuubi now, or Naruto will get out of control."

"No he won't, just watch." Bara replied, and Yamato turned his attention back to the fight. Kurama was speaking.

"Hello, cousin. Its been a while." The Kyuubi chuckled.

"Kurama, you're right, it has been a while. Fox form?" Kurama nodded. They both closed their eyes and transformed into foxes. A red fox with nine tails facing a silver fox with nine tails. Koto looked surprised.

"The contestants have transformed into foxes! What is going on here?"

Bara grabbed the mike from her.

"Sorry for taking the mike, but I felt the need to explain. Kurama and Kyuubi have transformed into their fox forms. They are going to have a fox fight, with claws and teeth. They both have equal strength, hence the 9 tails on each. This fight might take a while, considering foxes like to toy with their prey. Also, Kyuubi has power over fire, and Kurama, over plants. That is all." She gave the mike back to Koto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bara was correct; the fight did take a while. The 2 hour fight ended in a tie, with both opponents losing. She healed Kyuubi and Kurama while the next fight was going on. They stayed in their fox forms, being exhausted.

The next fight was Sai vs. Kuwabara. Kuwabara somehow managed to cut his way through Sai's ink monsters, and hurt the ink-user. Sai lost from a 10-count. Kakashi then faced Yusuke, which, by the end of the battle, cause the stadium to be mostly destroyed. This battle was another tie, with both opponents losing to a ten-count.

The last fight was Hiei vs. Yamato. This battle ended in Yamato losing to Hiei within 15 minutes. Team Urameshi won the round, but had to fight consecutively, with a team of weak demons facing against them. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Bara were the only ones able to fight, but the youkai were so weak, Kuwabara beat them all without any help. That being the last battle for the day, considering the state of the stadium, team Urameshi headed back to their quarters, and Team 7 headed to the infirmary.

* * *

end notes: ha! this chapter is longer than the previous one! 2 chapters in one day, so if you dont review i will get very _very **very very **_mad. please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

AT c6

After the week was over, the Tournament was finally moving on to the finals. Team Urameshi and Team Akatsuki were finally fighting. Team Akatsuki consisted of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara. Team Urameshi consisted of Bara, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. As the teams walked into the stadium, the roaring crowds fell silent. Juri, the referee, stepped up. Koto was the play-by-play commenter, though she was higher up in the stands this time, as both teams were extremely powerful.

"The final round will be fought one-on-one! First opponents, step up!" Juri called. Bara and Itachi stepped up.

"Once again, this match pits sibling against sibling!" Koto called, starting the play-by-play. "Who will win?"

"And….Begin!" Juri called. Both Uchiha immediately activated their sharingan, and vanished. After kunai clashing in midair for several minutes, the opponents reappeared across from each other.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Bara shouted, causing the special form of the sharingan to appear in her eyes. "Amaterasu!" she shouted, locking the eye on Itachi.

Most everyone in the stands stared when the deadly black flames appeared, burning Itachi. Said Uchiha activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and put the attack out. "I suppose using sharingan techniques against a fellow Mangekyo Sharingan user wont work." Bara said.

"Apparently not." Itachi replied, making hand seals. "Katon: Gokyakku no Jutsu!" Bara dodged the large fireball, biting her thumb as she did so. She slammed her palm on the ground in what was recognized as a summoning technique.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she called. There was a cloud of smoke, before a large fox appeared. Itachi appeared to be surprised.

"Bara-sama, you called?" the fox asked. Almost everyone in the stadium was staring by now.

"I did. I need your help to fight my brother. I don't want to kill him, just knock him out." Bara replied. The fox nodded, before opening its mouth and blowing at Itachi. The Uchiha was thrown back into the stands by a seemingly invisible force.

"What the hell!" he shouted, trying to stand up, but being held down by very strong wood. Juri started the count.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" she finished. "Uchiha Itachi loses the match by a ten count!" Bara vanished the wood holding Itachi down and walked over to the large fox she had summoned.

"Arigato, Kaze." She murmured. The fox bowed its head before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Bara stumbled back to her team, collapsing into a sitting position against the ring. Her teammates ran over. "I'm fine." She said before they could speak. "Just exhausted. Who stepped up?"

"Sasori." Kurama replied. Bara sighed.

"He uses puppets, and they are very dangerous. Whoever fights him needs to be careful, and have a long reach." Her teammates nodded, before Kurama stepped up to face Sasori.

* * *

end notes. that was an awesome chapter, dont you agree :)

ok, seriously people. _review._ or i wont start writing the next chapter. im not joking. review. i know people are reading this. if you dont review, i wont start writing the next chapter. so please _review _for gods sake_. _i like writing this. i want to write the next chapter. but im not going to start writing it until someone reviews. even if all the review has on it is a smiley face. it seriously takes about 3 seconds to review. so review. i wont write the next chapter. im not joking. review.


	7. Chapter 7

AT c7

Before the story starts, I am going to thank the reviewers! Thank you:

StaLkeRRRRR MnkieYs

XKuramaxXXHieiX

For reviewing. :) It made my day! I was on fanfiction, talking to my friend on the phone, when I checked my email, and I had TWO review alerts! First time I ever got that many reviews in a day! OMG! So I decided to write this chapter! Thank you SO much for reviewing!

And thx to my BFF for reviewing even though she has never seen either anime and only reviewed to make me happy. She didn't even read. But yeah, thx.

Now, since my awesome reviewers are awesome, on to the story

~.~.~

Kurama stepped up to face Sasori. "And…Begin!" Juri called. Kurama drew his whip out of his hair and started to fight Hiruko, the puppet that always hid Sasori. After a few minutes, Hiruko was destroyed, and Sasori summoned his 100 puppets. The two opponents fought ferociously, until Sasori's puppets had been destroyed. By that time, Kurama had transformed into his Yoko form.

"It's been a while since I've had to use myself." Sasori said, revealing himself to be a puppet. "You're strong." The fight began again, and Kurama eventually figured out that Sasori had to have one human element in him, or he would be a full puppet. He began aiming for the core of the puppet, trying to stab the Akatsuki member through what he assumed was the heart. He used vines to trap Sasori, before transforming a blade of grass into a sword, and somehow stabbing Sasori through the heart. The former puppet master died, so Kurama won by death. The next opponents to fight were Hiei and Deidara.

~.~.~

Hiei and Deidara stood facing each other. "And…Begin!" Juri called. Hiei vanished, reappearing behind Deidara, and slashing downwards with his katana. Deidara jumped out of the way just in time, feeding one of his hands some clay. He threw the newly made bomb at Hiei and made it explode. Hiei vanished and reappeared behind Deidara again, this time sending a ball of fire at the blonde. It hit a newly made bomb, causing said bomb to explode.

The blonde then made a clay bird and jumped on it, flying into the air. He then jumped off the bird as it flew towards Hiei and exploded it when it was right in front of the youkai. Deidara was surprised when Hiei walked towards him, completely uninjured. The fire youkai then unwrapped the bandages around his arm.

"_Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha!" _Hiei exclaimed, sending the dragon at the blonde. Deidara managed to substitute himself with a bomb, but was knocked out of the ring an unable to fight, so Hiei won the match. The fire youkai staggered back to his teammates before collapsing on the ground, asleep. Now the only fights remaining were between Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kisame, and Hidan.

* * *

end notes: short chapter, but i wanted to post it today, so yeah. once again, thank you SO much to my lovely reviewers. they are the reason you have another chapter :) i will try to get the next chapter up before the end of the week, but im not promising anything.

please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

AT c8

Thanks to StaLkeRRRRR MnkieYs for reviewing TWICE in the same day!

~.~.~

Now the only fights left were between Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kisame, and Hidan. Yusuke and Kisame stepped up to the ring and began their fight. The former soon figured out that the _shinobi_'s weapon, Samehada, sucked out your energy, and he learned to stay out of reach of it. Yusuke's reigun only had two out of the four shots he had at the start of the fight, and both opponents were injured.

Kisame made hand signs, saying 'Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu', causing a large prison of water to appear, floating in midair, and trapping Yusuke within it. Kisame then jumped into the large sphere of water, and merged with Samehada, making him look even more shark like. He then swam towards Yusuke, using his new speed gained from merging with Samehada to attack the Mazoku.

Yusuke called upon his demon ancestry, his hair growing longer and the marks on his body appearing. He started shooting more reiki, mixed with yoki, at the fast-moving blur that was Kisame. They started to hit the shark like man, and the water sphere vanished. Both opponents were panting as they got out of the water sphere; Kisame was no longer merged with Samehada, and Yusuke was rather beaten up.

"What _are _you?" Kisame asked, wondering about the strange young man across from him. Yusuke smirked.

"Urameshi Yusuke, former spirit realm detective, descendant of the Mazoku line, and Japan's number one punk." Yusuke said as he shot his final reigun at Kisame, knocking the shark man out of the ring. After Kisame failed to get back into the ring for a ten count, Yusuke stumbled back to his team.

~.~.~

Kuwabara stepped up to face Hidan. All Bara would say was that he was immortal, and not to let him get your blood, or you would die. 'Cut off his head so he will be down for a ten count.' She said. Kuwabara was determined to win. After all, he was the manliest man there was.

"And…Begin!" Juri said. Hidan immediately rushed towards Kuwabara with his three-bladed scythe. Kuwabara blocked it with his reiken, and swung towards the other mans head. He manages to cut into the neck before the priest jumped away. This continued on for several minutes, before Kuwabara somehow managed to cut the mans head off. Juri started the count.

"1…2…3…4…5…"

"Dammit!" Hidan's head yelled. "Where's Kakuzu! He needs to reattach my head!" everyone in the stadium was surprised, and Juri stopped at seven for a moment before continuing.

"8…9…10! The victory goes to Contestant Kuwabara by a ten-count! Which means…" koto hopped down to join her and the two finished together, "The Urameshi team wins the Dark Tournament!"

* * *

end notes: here is the next chapter :) i think this might have one more chapter, _maybe _two.

please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AT c9

"The Urameshi Team wins the Dark Tournament!" Koto and Juri called. The two bakas (Yusuke and Kuwabara) were shouting happily, while Hiei woke up from all the noise, and Bara smiled happily, leaning on Kurama's shoulder.

The kunoichi and the two youkai leaned back against the ring as friends and family came over to congratulate the winning team. Bara was surprised when Itachi came over and sat in front of her, apologizing for killing the clan and saying he would like to live with her again. She smiled and drew him into a hug.

"Of course you can come back, otouto." She replied. Sasuke and Naruto came over not long after, holding hands. Bara was glad the two were happy, and surprised when Sasuke said he, too, would like to come back and live with her again. She did the same thing she had done with Itachi, pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair. The three (Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto) went to meet the rest of Team Urameshi, congratulating them for winning.

After a bit, the (now large) group headed back to the hotel rooms to rest before they would be heading home the next morning. After everyone had exhausted themselves partying, and most of the group was passed out on the floor, Bara headed up to her room with Kurama and Hiei. After they were settled on their futons, Bara turned to the other two.

(I've been thinking.) She started a telepathic conversation with the two.

(What about?) Kurama asked.

(Would the two of you like to move to Konoha with me?) She said after a moment. Hiei looked surprised.

(Me too?) The fire youkai asked.

(Of course. I think of you as another brother, and as my best friend.) The kunoichi replied. (And there is a forest right outside Konoha.) She said, answering Kurama's unspoken question.

(Well…I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ bad.) Hiei said. Kurama nodded. Bara smiled happily.

(Thanks.) She said. (We could come back here often to see everyone. I know you two would never agree if we didn't.) The two youkai nodded, before cutting the link off and falling asleep. Bara followed soon after.

* * *

Kurama, Hiei, and Bara were the first ones up in the morning. They went into the main room to wake the passed out group up. The

Shinobi were woken by Bara, since she knew how to deal with them, considering she was a shinobi herself. She told them to deal with their hangovers, and went to help Kurama and Hiei wake the youkai up. After everyone was up (which took a while), the large group ate breakfast before boarding the ship that would take them home.

"So, Bara, what was your wish from winning the Dark Tournament?" Yusuke asked as he sauntered over.

"For my friends and family to be happy." She replied, leaning her head on Kurama's shoulder. "What about yours?" the Mazoku grinned.

"That Keiko will be happy." He replied. "I think Kuwabara's was that Yukina find her brother."

"So _that's _one of the reasons Hiei told her. Even though she already knew. She's not as useless as you people think. She's kind, but actually very strong and can take care of herself. It's no wonder she figured it out." Bara said. Yusuke nodded, before realizing what she said and staring at her.

"W-wait. Yukina _knew?_" Kurama nodded.

"Just like my mate said. Yukina not as dumb as you think she is. She is actually quite smart, and can take care of herself." The fox replied. Yusuke looked stunned. After a couple minutes he recovered.

"So what did you wish for Kurama?" the Mazoku asked.

"For everyone that I know to be happy." The fox replied. "And Hiei…well, no one quite knows what he wished for, but I think he's happy that he finally told Yukina." Yusuke looked surprised, but walked away after a bit, leaving the two alone. Kurama sighed quietly.

"What's wrong?" his mate asked.

"I decided to tell my mother everything about me, but I'm scared she'll reject me afterwards. Bara leaned up to kiss him, before pulling away.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you when you tell her." The kunoichi replied.

(Hn. Me too, fox.) Hiei said. Bara smiled, leaning up to kiss Kurama again.

* * *

Kurama knocked on his mother's door, Bara beside him and Hiei behind him. Shiori answered the door.

"Shuichi! You came to visit! Who are your friends?" the woman asked.

"Mother, I'm sure you remember Hiei, but you probably haven't met Bara yet. Bara, this is my mother, mother, this is my mate, Bara. And I need to talk to you." Kurama replied.

"Well, come in, let's sit down. Would you like some tea?" Shiori asked, leading them to the couch in the living room.

"Not at the moment, mother. Please sit down, this may be a little shocking." Kurama said, unsure how to start. Shiori sat down.

"What it is you wanted to talk to me about, Shuichi?" she asked. Kurama sighed. That was as good a place as any.

"To start with, that's not my name." the youko began. "I am the Great Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves, and a fox demon." He started. "Sixteen years ago, I was shot and killed by a hunter. My spirit fled to this world…" and so he told the story of how he had inhabited the body of an unborn child, eventually became a spirit detective, the missions he had been on as a spirit detective, and the fateful one that took them to the Shinobi world, where he had met Bara and they had eventually become mates. He then explained about the Akatsuki tournament, and how he had decided to live in Konoha with his mate. He also told of the many things he had done before he died, when he was still a youko. He told of who Hiei was, and who Bara was.

When he finished, there was silence as Shiori sat there taking it all in. when she got up and came towards him, Kurama put his head down, waiting for the accusations. Instead he was enveloped by his mother's arms.

"I always knew you were hiding secrets from me." Shiori said after she had pulled back. "I just had no idea they were this big. You're still my son Shuichi. Even the fact that you are a demon doesn't change that. At least now I know why you would disappear for weeks before coming back with injuries that you tried to hide from me."

"You don't…hate me?" Kurama asked. Shiori shook her head.

"Stay for supper, it would make me happy." The woman replied. Kurama nodded, smiling. Bara went to help Shiori cook supper, while Kurama and Hiei stayed where they were. After a bit, Bara came in and called them to the table.

* * *

Two demons and one human stood in the middle of a forest.

"Ready?" Bara asked. The two youkai nodded. Bara closed her eyes and concentrated, opening a portal before stepping through. Once Kurama and Hiei were also through, Bara closed the portal and walked through the forest towards Konoha. She was met by Sasuke and Itachi as she walked into the village, an walked towards the Hokage office with the four following her. She walked in to see Tsunade snoring on the desk. She sighed, walked over to the _Godaime,_ hit her on the head, and waited for her to wake up.

"Bara?" Tsunade asked. The Uchiha nodded.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. This is my mate Kurama, and my best friend, Hiei. I request that they live with me in the Uchiha compound, along with the returned Sasuke and Itachi, and the Kyuubi's avatar, Naruto." The Hokage looked shocked.

"S-sure, here are the papers for you to sign." Bara read over them and signed them before returning them to the Hokage and leaving the room. The group of five (Kurama, Hiei, Bara, Sasuke, and Itachi) walked into the empty compound, and found their rooms. Bara smiled. Maybe being captured by the Akatsuki hadn't been that bad. She had been reunited with her mate, best friend, and her siblings. She walked over to Kurama, leaning up to kiss him.

No, being captured by the Akatsuki had surprisingly turned out wonderful.

* * *

FIN

there will be an epiloge up soon. please review. im sad this story has come to an emd, but i like the ending, and hope my wonderful reviewers will too.


	10. Chapter 10 epilogue

AT c10 (aka: epilogue)

Yukina looked out the door of Genkai's temple when she felt her brother's energy, along with that of Kurama, Bara, and two new energies she hadn't felt before. It had been 5 years since the Dark Tournament had been won by the Urameshi team for the second time, and everyone was living happily.

The three (Hiei, Kurama, and Bara) had said they would visit from time to time, but this would be the first time the three had visited together. Usually it was only Hiei that came to visit, and occasionally Kurama or Bara, but it had never been all three of them. The last time one of them had been here was a year and a half ago, and that had been Hiei.

Hiei appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Kurama, Bara, and two small demon kits that had silvery-white hair with black and red highlights, silvery fox ears tipped with black and red, and silvery fox tails with streaks of black and red running through them. They had gold eyes with flecks of black that were rimmed by green, and they wore outfits made of their youkai. The outfits were like Yoko's only with silver, black, and red. The kits were holding Kurama's and Bara's hands, and looked around 4 years of age.

When the group got to the top of the stairs, Yukina greeted them warmly. "Hello, Brother, Kurama, Bara. Who are they?" she asked, gesturing to the kits. Kurama grinned.

"Our kits." He said, putting his arm around Bara. The kunoichi smiled up at him.

"The male is Hiko, and the female is Yuki." She said. "Named after Hiei and Yukina." The koorime smiled.

"Shall we catch up? The kits can play with Yusuke's children." Hiei, Kurama, and Bara nodded, sending the kits off to play with Yusuke's children, and heading inside to catch up on what had been happening the past few years.

* * *

END

and that is the epilogue of Akatsuki tournament. i am sad that this is over :'( , but it was fun to write, and for all the people that stuck with me through it, thank you very much. review for one last time on this last chapter of this fanfic. goodbye for now,

Uchiha Bara


End file.
